wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Ashitaka
Prince Ashitaka is the Hundred Fifty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 18, 2017. Synopsis The Tale of the Legendary Tengu and Paul Gekko were told to Ayame Muto as the Foot Mystics tried to find the fully revived Shredder that merged with Paul von Schroeder and Eggman. Plot The Episode begins with the Kappa Tengu attacking Heaven Tail Guild. As Ayame's group were being overran, Paul von Schroeder's fleet rushed to the rescue to let the Kappa Tengu see Paul von Schroeder as the new Shredder. The Kappa Tengu panics as they realized that the Paul von Schroeder is the Tengu Shredder. The evil mystics are angry at their failure to protect the cask from the Heaven Tail wizards but realized that Paul von Schroeder is responsible for reviving the Tengu Shredder. It is revealed that Paul von Schroeder and Eggman have created the massive Galactic Empire. Paul von Schroeder shows the Mystics of how the Four Sith have created the Eggman Empire, but the mystics say that The Shredder must first deal with the the young rebel, Miwa Tomoe who knew the mystical Kuro Kabuto since he was infused with the Super Shredder. Paul von Schroeder then blasts the mystics for telling him what to do, however, he agrees with them and they all proceed further into the city. The Shredder and his mystics enter the streets of New York and begin to cause fear and panic amongst the citizens. The Shredder uses his magic to wreak havoc throughout the city here and there, and he then begins heading towards the Heaven Tail Palace to capture Miwa before Rahzar and Kavaxas arrive. At the Palace, Kavaxas grab the Kuro Kabuto and places it on Paul von Schroeder who orders Tiger Claw to bring Miwa Tomoe to the Death Egg while Ayame and her group are quietly following behind them. Shredder arrives with the foot and Miwai, explaining that she would be used as bait in order to capture the girls and use them to locate the Chaos Emeralds inside the Pipe Maze. Ayame and the gang arrive and begin battle. Paul Gekko and Murakumo quickly get trapped in spring loaded cages. The Schroeder Shredder had more respect for Eggman's power. Hotaru awakes the Great Spirit inside her body, which easily weaken Paul von Schroeder and the Foot Mystics became more determined to meet Hotaru in person. The Metal Mystic along with his brothers tells Hotaru that they serve the Tengu Shredder but knew that Paul von Schroeder resurrected their master. In the Sewers of of the Mushroom Kingdom, Splinter and the Ancient One then deduce that their training with the Ninja Tribunal has connected them all to The Shredder in some way. The Ancient One then informs the turtles that The Shredder has been brought back to life, and that merged with Paul von Schroeder. At the Death Egg, as the battle gets epic, there was the chain reaction in the Death Egg causing it to set course to Izumogakure Falls. After freeing Paul Gekko and Murakumo, Ayame, the gang and Miwa escape with Paul von Schroeder and the Foot Mystics immobilized. The Shredder to The Foot Headquarters, but their attempt is in vain when the Death Egg crashed into the castle. After getting the taxi back on it's wheels, Ayame met the turtles who told them the Schroeder Shredder, who fused with Ch'rell, Super Shredder and Tengu Shredder is slain by Paul and Murakumo Gekko much to Splinter's relief but the turtles then remember the foot security van parked outside the 2nd time Around Shop, which they could use to contact Karai. Despite the Schroeder and Foot Mystics' defeat, Karai derisively ignores the turtles' warnings, and claims that she's prepared to fight the Schroeder Shredder, and that she will hut them down afterward. Despite the Schroeder and Foot Mystics' defeat, they were retrieved by Darth Baron who brings them to a secret medical facility inside his castle, where they can be healed by priests and nurses. At Heaven Tail, Enrique thanks Ayame for saving his daughter from the Schroeder Shredder. To return the favor, Enrique had devise a plan to take the throne from Eggman. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *Bastia *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Ancient One *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Momoshiki Palpatine *Robotnik Prime *Schroeder Shredder *Darth Baron *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Shinigami *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Enrique Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Ten Master Clans *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Sasuke Uchiha *Original Paul Gekko *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Asano *Mecha Shin *Sai *Sakura *Hinata Hyūga *Yamato Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia *This Episode was loosely based on the aftermath of Princess Mononoke movie. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon